


Debardchery

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Archery, Bard of the Mists, Fog, Gen, Poetry, Poetry of Place, Puns & Word Play, San Francisco, Structured Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-08-13
Updated: 1993-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A paen to the Shire of Cloondara's Debardchery event</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debardchery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and at the event. Cloondara comprises the city and county of San Francisco.

The hills of Cloondara are spired and tall  
Cloaked in the breath of the sea  
Her valleys are filled with sunlight and song  
At the revel of Debardchery.

The folk of Cloondara are curious wise  
They sing as they dance on the lee  
Though water encircles three parts of their home  
They revel in Debardchery.

Uncertain their footsteps but steady their hands,  
Earthquakes cannot shake their glee--  
The swift flight of arrows, the music of bows  
Reveals their Debardchery.

Missile endeavor lies close to the hearts   
Of this Mist-dwelling people so free:  
Fish fly with elegance from the sure hand  
At the revel of Debardchery

Where words are the weapons, skill still the aim:  
On puns they do levy a fee  
But Silver-Tongued Devils may ply their light trade  
At the revel of Debardchery.

Westward the ocean, east is the Bay,  
North live the Calidarii  
Across the great Gate that shines gold 'neath the sun  
Guarding this Debardchery.

South lie the lands of the Westermark bold,  
That ancient and fierce barony.  
The heights will defend this fair shire from woe  
That revels in Debardchery.

Long may the fog cling close to the land,  
Cool keep the wind from the sea  
That the folk of Cloondara may prosper and grow  
And revel in Debardchery.


End file.
